Solar Flare the Firesilk Silkwing
S O L A R F L A R E THIS IS MY SONA DON'T STEAL IT ;-; THE ART ISN'T 100% ACCURATE! IMPORTANT NOTE +*+ PLEASE DO NOT EDIT ANYTHING ON THIS ARTICLE. YOU CAN COMMENT IF YOU NOTICE A MISTAKE. ALSO, PLEASE ASK ME, ''ScarletKitti, ''FOR PERMISSION TO USE MY CHARACTER IN A ROLEPLAY WITHOUT ME PLAYING AS THE CHARACTER ON THIS ARTICLE ( Solar Flare ). Thank you for your understanding. Solar Flare, ''also known as "Solar" or "Lil' Flarey" is a small, slim, 20 year old Flamesilk Silkwing. She is currently willingly wandering the continent of Pantala after escaping the Flamesilk Cave, with the help of Timber ( Timber is WIP ). She later meets Goldenrod ( Goldenrod is WIP as well ) in the Poison Jungle after escaping. She is currently wandering the continent of Pantala, trying to find a satisfying meaning in life. overview : A P P E A R A N C E ''Solar Flare is a slim, small body type. She is orange mostly with some yellow. Solar Flare has yellow spark-like yellow areas all around her body, excluding her belly; which is fully light yellow. The orange slowly fades into lighter and lighter orange at her neck, legs, and wings. However, her tail goes the opposite direction, with darker orange fading into light orange at the tail. Her head and feet are a light orange, but still not very light. She has small, smooth scales all around her body, increasing in size subtly the closer they get to the head, neck, or feet. The scales are smallest on the tips of her wings and at the edge where the belly begins. The belly is her most vulnerable spot on her body. Solar Flare's eye color is a energetic shimmering green color. Her eyes seem energetic and piercing to other dragons. Her wings are red, and the patterns on them are either orange or yellow. The bigger markings on her wings are orange, and the smaller the marking gets, the more yellow it becomes. Her claws and teeth are an almost perfect white, like a bright cloud under the sun with no shadow covering the cloud. : P E R S O N A L I T Y Solar Flare is ''a cunning, witty, little energetic dragon. She can trick others, however she prefers to pull off little pranks; making her mischievous. Despite being mischievous and preferring to pull off small pranks, she can still use her cunningness to help in a serious situation. She does ''not ''like to be tricked by others. However, it takes a bit of convincing to make her do something big with her trickster skills, because she sometimes has a bit of over concern for everyone, including villains. Based on her overconcern, she is a dragon with lots of empathy for others. She can almost feel the pain due to so much empathy, however she cannot truly feel the pain if she has never experienced what the dragon is experiencing. She has a large imagination, being able to think of little inventions in less than a minute. Despite this, she is sometimes stuck in her world, thinking of her dreams instead of trying to do it in real life. But, when the times call for it, she can be very determined to do something. When something is very serious, it's easier for her to get out of her own world. She can be very impatient often. She also wants to be first sometimes. But, she can be patient when she is trying to build a invention in emergencies and when the times call for it. Basically, Solar Flare doesn't have the best personality, being that she observes all the time. However, she ''does ''try to do her best, and it is also possible for her to realize when she makes a mistake and try to get better. She sometimes has self-esteem issues, but she tries to help her mental state get better by saying to herself, "Everything happens for a reason, Solar. You can do it!" and then thinking of as many possible reasons as possible using cause and effect as to why the bad thing happened, therefore helping her feel better. : H I S T O R Y Pre Birth ''Solar Flare was ''born in the Wasp Hive, with her parents. Her parents noticed that her egg was orange, with some yellow mixed in it. The mother asked Solar's father if the orange and yellow egg meant they were having a Flamesilk dragonet. The mother expressed a feeling of extreme worry and concern, for she didn't want her newly born dragonet to be taken to the Flamesilk Factory! The father said no, to the mother's great relief. During Birth Solar would slowly crack the egg, a couple days after that. She would slowly break out of the egg, trying so hard to get out. Finally, she did, and her parents were very happy. After Birth / Naming Solarflare The parents would discuss what to name their new dragonet. The father thought of Hornet. "Nah, that's too...dangerous." The mother would say. "What about...Solar Flare?" The father would be confused. He wasn't so sure about that name, as it wasn't like Silkwing dragonets were named about things like that. "What does that even mean?" The mother would reply, that she once was able to find a telescope. Confused at the object, she would use it during day and look around. She would randomly point it up at the sun. Wincing from the light, she would try to look at the sun. What she saw was a strange thing jetting out of the sun she called "Solar Flares". The father relented, saying that the dragonet was very energetic-like, like the mother said. He agreed. Early Life Before Metamorphosis Young Solar Flare was very happy while she was younger. She loved playing around with her friends : T R I V I A * text * text * text * text : R E L A T I O N S H I P S ''note N A M E relation text N A M E relation text : G A L L E R Y Solarflare-flightrising.png|Old Picture, 0.1 Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:SilkWings Category:Dragonsonas